


I'm So Sorry

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: I'm Sorry [23]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Recovery, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: *Alternate title: Getting BetterThe End





	I'm So Sorry

After talking with Bruce on the back porch, he and Dick made their way back inside and sat together with Damian, Jason, and Tim.

Dick sat down and explained that Bruce had told him the three of them were manipulating him. But before any of them could defend their actions, Dick pulled them all into a tight hug.

“Thank you,” he whispered, biting his lip as he tried not to cry again. “I’m sorry I made it so difficult. I’m sorry...I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Jason said softly, pulling Dick into his own tight hug. “We’re sorry we had to trick you. We just...you care more about us, Dick, than you care about yourself.”

“We knew it was the only way to get you to...to stop,” Tim added. 

“It’s okay,” Dick said quietly, pulling out of the hug. “But you guys don’t feel like that, right?”

“No,” Jason replied, shaking his head. “I’m sorry we did it the way we did, but...god, Dick, we can’t lose you again.”

Dick’s bottom lip wobbled. “I don’t want to die again,” he whispered. 

“Dick,” Bruce said gently, drawing their attention to him. “With your permission...I want you to start going to counseling sessions with Black Canary.”

“Are you going to listen in?” Dick asked.

“No,” Bruce replied. “I want you to get better. To really talk to her. And I know you won’t do that if you think I’m listening.”

“No, I won’t.”

Bruce sithed quietly. “But you’ll talk to her?” he asked. “If I don’t listen?”

“We have to have the sessions where there are  _ no  _ recordings,” Dick declared. “No cameras. No wiretaps. Nothing.”

“You will,” Bruce assured. “I promise.”

“And what about my life outside of family?” Dick asked. “I’m legally dead. There’s no way to say it’s a mistake. I don’t want to live a lie, either. I don’t...I can’t just stay inside all the time.”

“Once you're better, if you feel like it,” Bruce said. “You can take on Nightwing again.”

“But not for a long time,” Jason cut in firmly. “Not until we’re sure you won’t fling yourself off of a roof.”

Dick gave a weak laugh, wiping away the tears that had begun to fall. “Okay.”

“We’re going to make sure you’re never alone as well,” Bruce added.

“But not the way Slade was doing it,” Tim said. “We’re not going to make you sit alone with only one person. We’re not going to force you onto a fucking  _ schedule _ . But we’re going to make sure there are shifts. Alfred and Bruce and all of us. And Babs.”

“Oh god, Slade,” Dick whispered, covering his face with his eyes. “I’m going to have to explain where I was.”

“You won’t,” Bruce said. “I’ve already talked to him.”

Dick looked over at him. “You and Deathstroke are on speaking terms?”

Bruce hummed. “He will be stopping to check on you on occasion but he’s willing to take a step back. However, he’s declared that should he decide we are doing a poor job of taking care of you or not giving you the attention and help you need, he’s going to have you live with him again.”

“Of course he is,” Dick said, shaking his head fondly. He looked up at Bruce. “When Jason wanted us all to talk in your office...what were you doing? On your computer?”

“Yeah Bruce,” Jason replied. “What were you doing?”

“I was contacting Clark,” Bruce replied. 

“Why?” Jason asked.

“I was having him wipe any and all articles posted about Dick’s death,” Bruce replied. “He’s going to have another headline posted saying it was a hoax. That Dick had been kidnapped and instead of asking for a ransom, his kidnappers faked his death.”

“That’s...really smart,” Tim said. “But what about the police officers who found his body?”

“Commissioner Gordon is aware that I am Batman,” Bruce explained. “He found out a few months ago. He’s going to pull some strings, make sure they don’t know.”

“So Gordon knows about resurrection.” 

“Yes.”

Jason hummed. “Interesting.”

“You’d really do all that?” Dick asked, frowning.

“We’ll have to make a show of you being found,” Bruce said. “But yes. If you want to speak to a counselor other than Dinah, than you can. I’d advise a regular counselor for dark feelings but Dinah to talk about the fact that you did kill yourself and were brought back.”

“But you would really do that?” Dick asked quietly.

“You’re my son, Dick,” Bruce said quietly. “You’ve been feeling suicidal since you were a kid and I never knew it. My crusade was more important to me and I never...I never stopped. I never took a step back to realize you were a  _ kid  _ facing all these horrors that I myself as an  _ adult  _ have trouble handling.

Dick’s bottom lip wobbled as he rushed towards Bruce, pulling the man into a tight hug with a sob.

“I’m sorry,” he sobbed, clutching onto Bruce like a lifeline. “I’m so, so sorry, Bruce.”

“It’s okay,” Bruce told him, rubbing his hand up and down Dick’s back. “Everything is going to be okay, Dick.”

 

………

 

**Two Years Later**

“Do you hear something?” Robin asked, half a second before a black and blue blur attacked him from behind, nearly sending him off the roof.

It would have sent him over the edge if Nightwing hadn’t caught himself at the last minute.

“Unhand me!” Robin declared, even though he enjoyed the touch. Because every contact was another reminder that Dick was still alive and breathing.

“Aw, come on!” Nightwing taunted as he released Robin with a grin. “You love it.”

_ I do.  _ Robin merely clicked his tongue, crossing his arms over his chest. “Let’s just go.”

 

……..

 

“Hiya Jaybird.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “How did you find this safehouse?” he asked, walking away from the front door as Nightwing - Dick without the mask - sauntered in.

“I asked Alfred,” Dick replied, throwing himself on the couch and grinning up at Jason.

“Of course Alfred knows,” Jason said, shaking his head.

“Oh, that reminds me!” Dick said brightly. “He asked me to tell you not to burn this safe house down.”

“How does he-never mind,” Jason said, shaking his head as he dropped onto the couch next to Dick. “What are you doing here?”

“Can I crash here with you for the night?” Dick asked. “I don’t want to be in the manor cause it’s too big and my apartment’s too empty.”

“Yeah, of course,” Jason replied. “Do you want to pull an all nighter?”

Underlying question: Are you having dreams about killing yourself again?

“If you’re alright with that,” Dick replied with a bright grin. “We can watch movies!”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Sure thing, golden boy. I’ll go make the popcorn.”

 

………

 

“How many times have you hacked the pentagon at this point?” Dick asked, standing over Tim’s shoulder as he watched his little brother hack into the pentagon yet again.

“Five?” Tim asked, turning around to grin at Dick. “How are you doing, by the way?”

“Better,” Dick replied, nodding. “I’m doing better.”

“Have you heard from Deathstroke or Midnighter?”

“I go out for coffee with Midnighter and Apollo every Saturday,” Dick replied with a grin. “And Deathstroke stalks me on patrol.”

“Good,” Tim declared. “I’m glad you’re doing better.”

“So am I, Timmy,” Dick said with a smile. “So am I.”

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading all of these.
> 
> For going this far with me.
> 
> This series was what I needed in the beginning and it was very helpful for me to write it.
> 
> Thank you all for the reviews and comments. I promise I read them all, even if I don't comment.
> 
> With that said, that's the end of this series.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments below


End file.
